


Do You Remember That Day When We Met?

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Gerard is trying to be a good brother... especially when the guy at the dog park catches his eye.





	1. The Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sweeties!
> 
> Something a little different today...
> 
> I had this great idea for a meet-cute, short fic. Then my mind got a little dirty.  
> I wasn't sure whether to keep it fluffy or end with some kinky sex.  
> I put it to vote on Twitter and it was overwhelmingly decided there should be sex.  
> Except... now that I've wrote it I'm just not sure!!  
> So, I'm putting up the original meet-cute as chapter one. Give it a read and leave me a comment to let me know what you think. If people want the kinky sex then I'll add it as chapter two. If you just want a little meet-cute then you don't have to read chapter two, I guess *shrugs* if you're old enough to read my shit then you're old enough to make your own mind up!  
> I've tagged this fic for both chapters so it gives you an idea of what to expect.
> 
> Eternal thanks to Ry for providing my head with so many amazing ideas, for this fic and so many others <3
> 
> See you in chapter two... maybe!
> 
> Oh, dog genders changed for the purpose of the fic cos I'm too lazy to invent original characters - even animal ones.

“Piglet! Come back,” Gerard called as the dog bounded around the corner and out of sight.

Great. Gerard had done exactly what Mikey said, take the dog to the park for a run. Apparently Mikey’s latest hook up did such amazing things with her tongue it was impossible for him to leave her bed, even to walk his furry best friend. What Mikey didn't mention in his pleading text was how fast Piglet was or that the second his leash was off he would head for the hills.

Gerard followed the dog, running for the first time since high school gym class, and ground to a swift halt at what he saw.

“Piglet! Fuck! Quit it!” Gerard cringed at the sight of Mikey’s pride and joy mounting a tiny white chihuahua.

A short man with dark hair and excessive tattoos was stood next to the live action dog porn looking more than amused.

“I'm so sorry,” Gerard said as he tugged Piglet away from the dog he'd almost crushed thanks to his lust. “He's my brother’s dog; apparently they share some characteristics. Is she okay?”

The white dog was cowering at its owners feet, clearly terrified and looking for some comfort. The man obliged, bending down to scoop up the dog and hold it close to his chest.

“Yeah, fine. Except Peppers is a dude,” he explained with a goofy smile.

“Oh. Looks like me and Piglet share some characteristics too,” Gerard said with a laugh.

“Huh?”

“My brother’s kinda slutty. I'm kinda gay,” Gerard explained with a wave of his hand.

“Right. Do you also force yourself onto smaller submissive men like a big bad top whether they want it or not?”

Gerard’s eyes widened, partially because the man was being so direct but also because he'd absolutely nailed Gerard’s dom preferences in the bedroom.

“Sorry, that was rude. I'm Frank,” the short man said and offered his hand.

“Gerard. And yeah, maybe,” Gerard answered with a smirk as they shook hands.

“Well, maybe I share some characteristics with Peppers too,” Frank purred with a quick wink before walking past Gerard and out of the park.

  
“Mikey, please,” Gerard begged, leaning over the kitchen counter with his hands clasped together in prayer.

“Why?”

“What do you mean, why? I wanna walk Piglet, help you out.” Gerard straightened up and tried for a casual shrug.

“This is not about helping me. You hate dogs, I know Piglet runs faster than you've ever moved, even with free coffee on offer; there's no way you enjoyed walking him. So why do you wanna do it again?”

“Mikey…” Gerard whined. “Okay, there's a really fucking hot guy at the park who I think is probably gonna be down for me doing all kinds of nasty things to him.”

“First of all, ewww. Second of all, you are not using my dog for some kind of kinky sex hook up.” Mikey folded his arms across his chest and his grew face impossibly sterner.

“Fucking spoilsport.”

  
Gerard wasn't sure if it was creepy or not to go to a dog park without a dog. He had given serious consideration to buying one just so he could see Frank again. The world needed some kind of dog hiring service, like rent a dog for an hour or so to attract hot guys. Gerard decided that was his next career move.

Anyway, at least the leash in his hand gave him some kind of credibility. Never mind that he had no dog to attach it to, he could just act like he was searching for his dog that had run off into some bushes or something. Totally not creepy.

“Piglet get away from you again?”

Gerard almost startled at the voice behind him but he instantly recognised it. He turned on the spot to find Frank grinning at him with Peppers circling his ankles.

“No, I haven't got Piglet with me today.” Frank's forehead creased as his eyebrows dipped, his focus now on the leash in Gerard's hand. “Oh no, sugar,” Gerard pulled the leather strap taut until it made a delicious snap, “this leash is for you.”


	2. The Kinky Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all asked for it... I still think it kinda sucks but it's not gonna get any better!!
> 
> I know it starts kind of abrupt but it's not actually a second chapter remember, just one fic chopped up! So it might help if you reread the last paragraph of the first part.

“Oh really?” Frank arched one eyebrow and gave Gerard a small smile. “And what if I run away?”

“Bad boys get punished, surely you know that?” Gerard tutted and shook his head.

“You mean, if you can catch them.”

Then Frank was gone, running hard with his head thrown back with laughter and Peppers keeping pace beside him.

“Fucker,” Gerard swore before taking off after him.

Frank was out of the park and moving down the street by the time Gerard was pretty sure his lungs were gonna explode. He wasn't giving up though, not when Frank was so close. He'd stopped now and was giggling as he fumbled with a set of keys outside a door. Peppers was yapping and leaping at his shins, clearly having as much fun as his owner.

“Shhh you're gonna get us caught,” Frank told the dog through giggles.

“Too late,” Gerard tried to purr though it came out more breathless thanks to his traitor lungs. Frank had the keys in the door but Gerard slipped the leash around the man's waist to hold him in place.

Peppers let out a less than ferocious bark then tried his best to get a mouthful of Gerard's jeans. Frank laughed then pushed the door open, Peppers immediately letting go and running in the direction of his food bowl.

“You gonna let me get inside or just fuck me on the doorstep?” Frank asked over his shoulder.

“Would you like that?” Gerard whispered in his ear, pulling on the leash so Frank's back was flat against his chest. “For everyone to see you on your knees? Watching you whimper and shake while I fuck you?”

“Shit. I really fucking would,” Frank admitted, his voice deep and breathy.

“Shame I don't feel like it.” Gerard pulled the leash away and planted a hand between Frank's shoulder blades to push him forward.

Frank's place was clean, obsessively so. In fact, it was the only thing that made Gerard question if he'd done the right thing picking up a random guy in the park. He could be a serial killer (a super clean one) or some weirdo who might lock Gerard in his basement (his super clean basement probably). But then Gerard had gone home with guys in clubs that he'd known for minutes and was more than slightly intoxicated at the time. He'd not been murdered yet so he figured he was probably gonna survive (and if not at least Frank would do a thorough job cleaning up after).

Gerard made sure to close the door before stuffing the leash into his pocket and when he turned around it took him a second to locate Frank. Not that he should have been surprised but Gerard held back his gasp when he saw Frank kneeling in the floor in front of him, head hung submissively and hands clenched behind his back.

“You wasn't joking,” Gerard breathed, reaching out to touch Frank's cheek.

“About me being as much a submissive bottom as Peppers?” Frank looked up through heavy lidded eyes and shook his head, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “And I know you're all dom, I can practically smell it on you. I'm a sassy little sub though so don't be scared to put me in my place.”

“Yeah I am but…” Gerard frowned a little, trying to separate his sensible thoughts from his filthy ones. “I can't, we… fuck, Frank. I don't know you, I can't really… I don't wanna get into a scene without knowing your limits or safeword or-”

“It's radio. And no permanent marks, no weapons and no bodily fluids except jizz. Oh, and I love humiliation. Anything people would usually find embarrassing just turns me on; I popped my first public boner in high school when a teacher called on me for a question, I got the answer totally wrong and everyone laughed their ass off. Anything else we can work out as necessary.”

“You're actually being serious?” Gerard had dommed a few of his one night stands but just a little spanking or handcuffs, not them actually submitting to the extent Frank already was or the kind of things he was asking for.

“Yeah. C’mon, I really need to get fucked. Unless…” Frank raised one eyebrow and looked directly at Gerard, “unless you're not up to it.”

Gerard felt a bolt of something down his spine, his body tensing and brain starting to process all the ways he could make Frank pay for his comment. Frank was driving him wild, Gerard could already feel himself shifting into more dominant thoughts, his mindset sharper and growing further and further from the casual air he'd given off in their chance encounter. It was hard to keep a handle on his thoughts and actions with Frank acting so open and submissive.

“I'm more than capable, sugar. Trust me.” Gerard stepped a little closer, smiling when Frank dropped his head again. “Maybe you need to convince me you're worth the effort.”

“You wanna date first? Get to know each other? A little flirting?” Frank yelped when Gerard grabbed his hair and hauled him to his feet.

“Maybe,” Gerard tried to make his voice lighter but the dominant in him was winning out.

“I can do that. I really like your eyes and-”

Gerard cut Frank off with a low growl then forced their lips together. It wasn't exactly a romantic first kiss; much too raw, unrestrained, with Gerard asserting his dominance by sinking his teeth into Frank's bottom lip… fuck if it wasn't hot though.

“Where did you grow up? I'm from Jersey,” Frank said calmly as Gerard started pulling at his belt.

“Jersey too, fucker,” Gerard murmured, only just repressing his cry of joy when he got Frank's jeans open.

“Really? Shame I didn't know you, we could have been childhood sweethearts.” It was difficult to tell if Frank was being sarcastic or not due to his breathless voice.

“Bedroom,” Gerard commanded, spinning Frank around so he could lead the way.

Once they were there Gerard shoved Frank up against the wall and attacked his mouth again. Gerard felt Frank relax into it, letting Gerard control the kiss, even the movement of his head since Gerard's long fingers were clenched tight in his hair.

“I love your hair, so pretty,” Frank said once his lips were free.

“I bet you say that to all the boys,” Gerard found himself saying before he could stop himself. It startled an adorable giggle out of Frank.

“Only the ones I'm hoping will take me home and show me a good time.” Frank batted his eyelashes and smiled at Gerard.

“And what would I have to do to take you home?” Gerard asked like he wasn't already standing in Frank's bedroom, tugging his jeans down his extremely tattooed legs.

“Hmm well, you'd have to be very, very good looking.” Frank hopped from one foot to the other as Gerard pried off his shoes and socks, leaving his jeans on the floor too. “Treat me real nice, I'm a romantic at heart, you know?”

“Yeah, you seem like the shy, blushing type. Don't worry, I'll treat you right, sugar.”

Frank’s band tee was next to go, yanked over his head by Gerard's quick hands then thrown over by the bed. Gerard took a moment just to drink in the toned, inked body in front of him. Fuck. Frank was gorgeous.

Gerard cupped Frank's cheeks and kissed him hard, a clash of tongues, teeth and deep moans. Frank kept his hands obediently at his sides through the kiss, leaning his body against Gerard's to feel the fabric of his sweater against his bare chest.

“Getting eager now? I think you might like me,” Gerard said once he pulled away.

“Maybe just a little… if you walk me home maybe you'll wind up with a second date.” Frank gave Gerard a shy smile as if he wasn't stood in front of his bed with an obvious erection inside his tiny briefs.

“Second date?” Gerard pulled Frank in for another passionate kiss, his hands roaming all over the exposed flesh.

“Movies,” Frank panted with a nod of his head. “Movies on the couch with popcorn. You gotta snuggle if you want me to give up the good stuff.”

“Fine. Movies, dinner, whatever. Just fucking strip,” Gerard demanded, his dom side fully breaking through thanks to Frank's teasing.

Frank's lips curled up at the edges into a suggestive smile that told Gerard they were on the same page. Frank tucked his thumbs into the waistband and yanked his briefs down to pool at his feet.

Gerard knew he was staring, that he should probably look away and not make a big deal of it. Frank was grinning though like he knew exactly what Gerard was thinking. To be honest, every person that had ever slept with Frank had probably had the same initial thought.

“Say it,” Frank whispered, an air of defiance ringing through his voice, a weird kind of confidence alongside desperation.

“Really?” Gerard checked. He'd heard of it, sure, he watched enough porn. He wasn't completely convinced it was a real kink though… but Frank had said he liked humiliation.

“Please,” Frank begged quietly, pushing his hips out a little for emphasis.

“What the fuck is that?” Gerard's dom voice was harsh, commanding in a way that made even the strongest man tremble.

Frank groaned and dropped immediately to his knees, not even wincing when they hit the carpet with a dull thud. Gerard stepped closer so he could press his boot to Frank's groin. Frank groaned again, savouring the feel of the tread digging into his hard cock.

“You call that a dick? It's a fucking embarrassment.”

“Ahh… sorry, Master,” Frank panted.

“Oh, sugar. I'm not your master, not yet.” Gerard flexed his foot just enough to make Frank squirm.

“Sorry… sir,” Frank tried instead.

“Good boy.”

Gerard squatted in front of Frank so he could grab his cock, it almost disappearing from sight completely in his fist. Gerard squeezed until Frank was letting out a string of breathy sounds and gasps.

“You can't actually have ever satisfied anyone with this,” Gerard snarled into Frank's face. “You ever tried to stick this in any poor fucker?”

“Yes, sir,” Frank answered quietly, his cheeks glowing red. Gerard was worried he might be taking it too far but he could feel Frank leaking into his palm.

“And did they even know when you got it in?”

Frank moaned in response, dropping his chin to his chest. Gerard gripped his jaw between strong fingers and tilted it back up again.

“Answer me.”

“Yes, sir. They… liked it,” Frank stuttered, his breath catching with arousal.

“They were lying. You wanna be thankful you're a bottom, sugar. I wouldn't let that excuse of a cock anywhere near my ass.”

“No, sir. Sorry, sir,” Frank muttered, closing his eyes and breathing deep.

“On the bed before I change my mind,” Gerard whispered menacingly.

As soon as he let go of Frank the man was scrambling to his feet and climbing onto his bed. Gerard unlaced his boots and kicked them off. When he turned back Frank was on all fours, face in a pillow and ass in the air.

“Good boy.” Gerard ran one finger down Frank's spine just to watch his skin ripple at the contact. “I'd love to tie you up.” Frank groaned at the words and stuck his hips out further. “I've got the perfect rope to match your skin. I'd make it so pretty, leave the most gorgeous marks and patterns on you.”

“Please…” Frank gasped.

Gerard lifted the hand still resting on Frank's lower back and brought it down quick over his ass cheek. Frank cried out, half surprise and half pleasure at the pain.

“Quiet. You haven't earned that yet, don't deserve it. For now I'm just gonna hold you down and fuck you hard.”

Frank was desperate to speak, to tell Gerard how much he wanted that, but he knew it wasn't his place. His cock twitched at the pleased hum Gerard made in response to his silence.

“Stay as you are,” Gerard commanded as he climbed off the bed. There was a bottle of half empty lube by Frank's bed so Gerard scooped it up and forced it into his tattooed hand. “Finger yourself for me. Make it good; the more I enjoy it, the harder I'll fuck you.”

Frank almost dropped the bottle in his rush to get it open. He leant on his elbows so he could cover his fingers then reach back behind himself. Frank knew how to stretch himself, he also knew how to put on a show.

Frank circled his hole with two wet fingers, moaning loud at the contact. Each time he got close to pushing them inside, Frank just skidded the pads of his fingers over his entrance instead, teasing himself and hopefully Gerard. Frank let his hand slip a little lower and rubbed his palm over his balls.

“I didn't say you could do that,” Gerard snapped as he swatted Frank's hand away. “Now you've got as long as it takes me to get this condom on to prep yourself, disobedient boys lose their privileges.”

Frank didn't mind the burn but he hadn't had anything in his ass all week and he had no idea how big Gerard was. He didn't hesitate to push two fingers inside himself, spine arching and a tortured whine slipping from his lips. He heard Gerard's dry chuckle and almost stopped but the crinkle of a foil packet spurred him on.

“Time’s up.” Gerard circled his thumb and fingers around Frank's wrist to tug his hand free. Frank whimpered at the loss of contact but a sharp sting on his ass turned his sound of protest into a breathless question.

“What was that?”

“Your leash, sugar. Makes a pretty good whip, don't you think?” Gerard ran the tip of his thumb over the red mark the leather strap had left.

“Yes, sir,” Frank admitted. Fuck, he loved his ass being abused; from a strong hand spanking to a brutal caning, anything that left him sore and bruised was just fine and dandy with Frank. He was pretty sure Gerard had been placed on Earth just to dominate him; he was somehow hitting on every little thing that set Frank's spine alight.

Frank felt the bed dip behind him as Gerard climbed on then the rough denim against his inner thighs as Gerard nudged his legs wider. And… was he still fully clothed? One brave glance over his shoulder told Frank he definitely was. And that was totally the leash, Frank's leash, sticking out of his pocket. Frank's teeth sunk into his bottom lip was the only thing that stopped him moaning at how hot it was.

“I’d ask if you're ready but it really doesn't matter if you're not,” Gerard said casually. Frank didn't have a response for that, especially when he felt the blunt head of Gerard's cock pressing up against him.

Frank tried to hold steady, despite his shaking legs, as Gerard pushed inside. He was big. So much bigger than Frank had ever had before. Frank was whining from the first inch and only Gerard's strong hands on his hips stopped him driving back onto his cock.

“So tight, such a good boy,” Gerard murmured once he was sunk deep inside Frank. Frank only whined in response, focussing on the harsh scratch of Gerard's open zipper, small metal teeth biting into the backs of his thighs.

Gerard curled one hand around Frank's hip so he could draw back and the other gripped the back of his neck to keep him pressed into the bed. When Gerard snapped his hips forward Frank cursed loud, the force of Gerard’s thrust causing his body to shunt forward.

“You like that, sugar?” Gerard purred, thrusting again, just as hard, before Frank had a chance to respond.

Frank tried to keep his body soft and pliant but each one of Gerard's brutal thrusts was hitting his prostate, lighting up every nerve ending and causing Frank to jerk uncontrollably. Gerard's hands held firm, one dragging Frank's hips back and forth onto his cock and the other a constant pressure forcing him into the mattress.

“I… can I…” Frank started, muffled by the pillow, but Gerard cut him off.

“No. You'll cum from my dick in your ass or not at all,” Gerard's voice was still surprisingly strong despite the grunts and moans breaking up the words.

Frank let out a long low whine and balled his hands up into fists to stop himself from touching his cock. Gerard noticed and couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face; for a sassy sub Frank was easily tamed… with a firm enough hand. He could probably put the leash to better use as well. Next time maybe… next time. The thought had the warmth spreading through his stomach at an unstoppable speed, his orgasm racing up with each clench of Frank around him.

Gerard shifted his hand from Frank's hip to the small of his back, pushing firmly until Frank was sprawled on the bed. Frank was instantly rocking as much as he could, back onto Gerard's cock and forward into the mattress. It was kinda cheating but Gerard would let it go since he didn't have a chance of lasting much longer.

Gerard's other hand found its way into Frank's hair to yank his head back. Frank let out the most delicious sound as Gerard sunk his teeth into Frank's exposed throat and that was it. Two more violent thrusts and Gerard was crying out as he came hard, vision bleeding at the edges.

Frank was gasping, still pinned to the bed by Gerard's weight. Frank's hips were pumping frantically, a desperate bid for friction to tip himself over the edge. Gerard pulled out so he could get his fingers where his dick had been, but the movement triggered something in Frank; he was already moaning as he covered the bed sheets in quick short spurts.

“Fuck,” Gerard panted as he watched Frank twitching on the bed, loose limbed and covered in sweat. Glorious.

“So…” Frank panted, twisting his head to the side as he gingerly touched Gerard's teeth marks on his neck, “movies and snuggling?”

Gerard really should have offered to walk Piglet sooner.

 


End file.
